RWBY: Team Serpent and Team RWBY
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Unknown
1. Prologue

**_The since opens up on Doctor Corvus in a room filled with over fifty people in it,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _Doctor Corvus: How's it going everyone! Doctor Corvus here and I'm here to wish you a Merry Christmas or Hanukkah if your Jewish, now Original and Writer are passed out from their Family's Christmas Eve party earlier so im posting the storys the two made, also as for why we where gone, Writer had gotten a job and is now jugleing school into the mix, the same goes for Original, so ah, Note: this story was made before Vol. 4 came out_**

,

Summary: Unknown

,

Prologue

,

Location: Last Battalion base Alpha-1/HQ AKA Saturn

,

On the ringed beige planet of Saturn a large grey structure could be seen from orbit of the planet, the structure it's self resembles a combination of a large hotel and a military base that spanned for about twenty kilometers with at least a few hundred floors build into the complex.

,

Alpha-1 Command Center

,

In the command center of the base was grey and black in color while the inner structure resembles that of a imperial star destroy command deck with a grey cloaked figure, the figure stood staring at multiple monitors looking into multiple universes, the figure watches as his teams work in different worlds.

,

The figure had pushed a button near the mic, "Phillies, get me Team Serpent"

,

"Right away Fleet Admiral Toxic"

,

Level 103 Lava Zone- Bad Lands

,

If anyone has seen Star Wars: The Revenge of The Sith, then this level would look like Mustafar a bit, the climate was extremely hot for because mostly dragons or any fire based creature lives here, rivers of lava flow and all around if you look closely enough you can see dragons climbing out a after swim.

,

In one part of this level a large village was protected by a thick wall of crystal, inside was a normal standard village with houses made from stone, the village was mostly populated by ether Anthro animal (mostly ones that can withstand the heat) or woman, that and not many would live in the hot weather like these people.

,

In the center of the village was a large church that also works as a base of operations for the village leader, inside the church was remodeled, the main room looks similar to the command center of a ship (like one of the human ships from Halo), around the church people were moving left and right with things, but everyone had stopped when someone had entered the church, they could tell that the person was female, due to the long hair and clothing.

,

"Good work girls" The figure said to the two workers that were nearby

,

The two squealed happily before heading back to work in the church (base), the figure chuckles softly, everyone then went back to work, the village was her pride and joy, thinking she should explore the base, she turned to...

,

"Will Captain Yōgan Stark report to the command center"

,

Head to the elevator apparently,

,

Level 67-Martial Art Zone- Cobra Kung Fu Temple

,

On this level, or In one part of this level, there was a ancient Chinese temple (think of it like the one from the Valley of peace from Kung Fu Panda) at the temple we can see multiple different types of Anthro snakes (Lamia & Lamia Subspecies, Snake (wo)men (human with snake features), Viper (X-Com)) wearing different forms of Kung Fu or Shinobi clothing, walking around everyone was a black and purple cloaked figure watching everyone with sharp snakelike eyes.

,

'These kids have come far in there training' The cloaked figure thought as they walked around all of them, suddenly a sixteen foot long black and purple tail shots out from underneath the cloak and ensnarls a Shinobi by the neck that attempted to strike at the cloaked figure from behind, without a second thought, the cloaked figure slams the Shinobi into the ground and continues to walk around.

"Will Marshall Kobra Venom report to the command center"

,

The black and purple cloaked figure turns to the Anthro Snakes, "Everyone dismissed!" Kobra barked before disappearing into the shadows

,

"Hai Sensei!"

,

Level 68-Dojo Zone-Dojo of Greatness 

,

On this level for anyone could see was a grassy field for miles, though a dojo much like Hyun's Dojo with many fighters using many forms of fighting or weapons, and much like Hyun's Dojo, lots of clones getting massively killed left n right, inside clones and fighters were dropping like flies, some were put into walls, some were suck in the ceiling, some unlucky fool was stuck in the ground, hell one guy got impaled on one of the weapons on the wall.

,

In the middle of the room fighters were trying to overwhelm who ever was in the middle, though a bright flash of neon green light explodes outward from the sending the fighters scattering across the room, bloody and batterned most of the fighters were just canon fodder at this point because no one could defeat this monster.

,

"Will Captain Vipera Sting report to the command center"

,

Vipera gives a rather creepy laughing before heading over to the elevator, while also steeping on everyone she brutally beaten

,

Level 167 Science Zone-Laboratory

,

On this level it resembles a large laboratory filled with random beakers and test tubes with experiments being conducted for different subjects, the lab was also used for different "activities" for questionable experiments, maybe illegal ones too.

,

In one section of the lab, a heavily clothed figure could be seen standing in front of what could be a very disfigured cyborg, the only flesh and blood on the body was around the upper torso and the upper part of the head (the jawline was missing) even the eyes were replaced with cybernetic ones, the figure then pokes the mutilated arms to test the still organic nerves, the flesh metal mixed hand twitched a little.

,

"It seems the subject is coming along fine, probably should get some parts for the legs and spine"

,

"I already called about it Techno!" A woman yells from another side of the

,

"Did you make sure to finalize it?" Another calls out

,

"Will Doctor Jessica Williams report to the command center"

,

Techno turned to the doctor, "You should head up Doctor Williams"

,

The doctor nods and heads to that elevator

,

Alpha-1 Command Center 

,

The four operatives appeared in the room in there own flashy ways:

,

Coming in first was Captain Yōgan Stark as a puddle of lava then changing into a psychical form, Yōgan Stark was a 16 year old teenage girl with light Caucasian skin with shoulder length shiny black hair with red strips and deep rosy snakelike eyes, she stood around 5'1 in height, she wore a black skintight jumpsuit with a red scarf tide around her neck, she also wore white a shihakusho with a hood up, an added design was two black streaks and red flames at the bottom and top of the hood, poking out from the bottom of the shihakusho a tail could be faintly seen.

,

Following behind in the form of a large black and purple King Cobra slithering into the room as a purple slightly solidify gel (while also avoiding the magma left by Yōgan), the purple gel stops and turns into a puddle then the puddle slowly into a person, this was Marshal Kobra Venom, Kobra Venom is a 15 year old male with tanned Caucasian skin with mid back length jet black hair pulled back & tied into seven ponytails, he also has glowing yellow snakelike eyes that were slightly tilted upward, he stood around 5'7 in height, he wore a black tailcoat that broke off into four tails with purple buttons, underneath the coat was a black dress shirt with purple vertical stripes, over the shirt was a royal purple vest with black buttons and to finish he had a purple and black checkered tie to go with it, he also wore a black fedora with purple band, a black and white striped scarf wrapped around his neck, and a pair of black sunglasses, and he has a King Cobra on his shoulder.

,

A bright flash of red and black light had appeared near the elevator and Captain Vipera Sting had casually walked into the room and stood by the others, Vipera Sting was a 18 year old female with moon pale skin and back length bright exotic red hair that was tied into a braid and deep yellow snakelike eyes, she stood around 6'1 in height, she wore a blood red shirt with a black vest on top, though it was open enough to show off her large D-Cup breast (much to the anger of her female teammates) cover most of her body was a blood red jacket with black snakes designs printed all over the coat.

,

Doctor Jessica Williams had flashed into existence by a dropping from the air ducks (which startled both Kobra and Yōgan) Jessica was a 18 year old female with light caramel tanned skin with white wavy hair with red vertical stripes and red tips that reached to the midsection of her back and bright orange snakelike eyes, she stood around 6'4 in height, she wore a long white lab coat that had red snakes printed, underneath the lab coat was a white turtleneck with a cut in the chest region to show off the cleavage of her large breast (she gets a pass), she also wore a black knee length skirt with a pair of coltan greaves that came up to her knees with orange stockings, crawling up her back was a Albino Red Bellied Black Snake.

,

"Team Serpent reporting for duty Fleet Admiral Toxic sir!" The four serpent themed officers responded simultaneously

,

Fleet Admiral Toxic looks to be a 19 year old male but was at least up to 2-300 hundred years old male with extremely deathly pale grey skin though despite this he was a very handsome looking pre-adult with smoke like hair (like Smokes from Mortal Kombat 9) and steel grey eyes, underneath his grey cloak and hood he wore a grey fancy suit and pants with grey dress shoes, though most wouldn't say this but he was rather intimating caring a rather large scythe that would make even Death jealous.

,

"I have a mission for you four" Toxic said, his voice was slightly scratchy but was smooth and calming to a degree

,

"What's the mission sir?" Yōgan asks the Fleet Admiral

,

"We need a new base for other resources for we may need for the future" Toxic said

,

"Where to sir?" Kobra asks

,

"RWBY Earth"

The four are taken back slightly, they heard all about that world and hoped never to go there, not because they have anything against the people (which they do), it just they always get mistaken for a Faunus, and Vipera might start a fight with the wrong people.

,

"Sir, are you sending us there to find a base or just to kill some people?" Jessica asks

,

"Both"

,

'He's too laid back about this' Thought both Kobra and Yōgan

,

"This is going to be a nightmare" Kobra mutters

,

"It can be that bad right?" Jessica asks

,

"Yes it is Doctor Williams" Toxic said

,

"So what is it that we have to do for this mission Fleet Admiral Toxic?" Vipera ask

,

"Just simply get a base up and running for us, and probably do some other stuff on the side"

,

"I hate this already" Kobra mutters

,

"Will get right to it Fleet Admiral" Yōgan says before leaving with Vipera

,

"This is going to a disaster and I just know it" Kobra said to Jessica

,

"Tell me about it"

,

Level ?-Dimension Hopper Zone

,

The elevator doors opened and Team Serpent steps out into a futuristic room filled with multiple portals to different places, the team stops in front of a portal that has "RWBY" displayed top of it, the serpent themed team leader walks up to a panel and takes a remote control.

"So everyone knows the plan?" Yōgan asks

,

"Build our own weapons that match our element, find a way into Beacon Academy, and reck some shit while doing it" Vipera said

,

"Only you" Kobra muttered

,

"Okay then, let's hit the road!" Yōgan said

,

"Right"

,

Then they hop through the portal

,

Character info

,

Number Rank: 1= Overpowered 2= Slightly overpowered 3-10= other ranks

,

Team Serpent

,

Leader: Captain Yōgan Stark

Ranked Number: 2

Nature: Kindhearted, playful

Gender: Female

Powers: Magma (similar to Akainu), Beast Control (Six Winged Serpent)

Monster Race: Lizard Girl, Six Winged Serpent

,

Member 2: Marshal Kobra Venom

Ranked Number: 2

Nature: Tactical, kind, cold

Gender: Male

Powers: Venom & Poison (similar to Warden Magellan), Beast Control (King Cobra)

Monster Race: Gorgon

,

Member 3: Captain Vipera Sting

Ranked Number: 2-1

Nature: Strict, slightly psychopathic

Gender: Female

Power: Astral & Energy Projection, Beast Control (Anaconda)

Monster Race: Lamia

,

Member 4: Doctor Jessica Williams

Ranked Number: 2

Nature: Kind, merciless, helpful, playful

Gender: Female

Power: Shockwaves/Tremors (similar to Whitebeard's), Telekinesis, Beast Control (Albino Red Bellied Black Snake)

Monster Race: Echidna


	2. Volcanic Serpent Trailer

Somewhere in Remnant

,

A group of about ten people and about three dozen or so robots crowd around the center of a Schnee Dust Company warehouse, where a man of about thirty hangs from the rafters. His hair was a pure white, pale blue eyes, and wore white clothes, he was glaring angrily at the group, the only light came from the full moon, which shown brightly through a large hole in the ceiling.

,

"Frieza Schnee, owner and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company," The leader said haughtily, He stepped out from the shadows to reveal he was a Faunus, the leader wore a white long sleeve shirt under a blue vest with an insignia of a wolf head over three claw marks, both a blood red color, the symbol of the terrorist group, White Fang.

,

The leader, Johnny Vick, smirked darkly, his curved horns glowing in the moonlight. "I take it your wondering why you're alive Mr Schnee" he mused to Frieza, "Well, it's simple, I want you to sign over your company to me"

,

Frieza's glared harder and colder, "Aw, don't be like that old man, you see, I just want your company, nothing more, nothing less I'd hate to have to see your family in an accident"

,

That got a response, Frieza fought against the restraints and growled, "Touch them you won't get anything you scum!"

,

"Oh I know," Johnny smirked "but you break families apart all the time, even human families" He sneered at the last part, "But if their safety means little to you I'm afraid I-"

,

A gunshot resounded around the warehouse, hitting one of the other White Fang members in the eye. The man couldn't even cry out in pain as the bullet went through his eye and entered his brain and splattered across the room, he fell, and another member was hit in the chest, dead before he hit the floor.

,

The other members panicked and flee the warehouse, but not before three more shots resound and three more bodies fall, Johnny growled, "So much for the best" He muttered.

,

Frieza, however, smirked, "You're late, girl" he called out

,

"I'm sorry Mister Schnee but Weiss was being unproductive at the moment and it took me longer to get here" A voice said with a tired sigh, the unknown person jumped from her place on the scaffolding and landed with a thud, she began walking towards the center of the building, "I swear she inherited your stubbornness, took nearly an hour to calm her down, let alone another to make sure she doesn't follow me"

,

Frieza chuckled lowly, "Are you sure it was me she was worried about me returning alive, or you burning me on accident?"

,

"Hard to tell, probably both" The voice said again, the person who had been speaking walked up into the moon's light, it was Captain Yōgan Stark in her usual attire, her long point ears twitched a bit her eight foot tail was swaying side to side, her rosy red snakelike eyes scanned the small army of robot to far from her, her shihakusho now had pieces of armor placed on the shoulders, chest, and arms, in her hands was a Barret Model 98B Sniper Rifle.

,

Frieza chuckled again "Weiss is unique like that, Yōgan"

,

Yōgan Stark grinned and flicked her long tongue "Yep, that she is, now just hang tight while I clear this place of the rats"

,

Johnny saw red and looked like he was going to scream bloody murder "A Faunus? Helping out the Schnee Dust Company? Ludicrous! Inconceivable!"

,

Yōgan sniffed the air and grind, "Oh a goat Faunus, now I'm quite hungry, I don't think Weiss would mind if I'd have a snack, wouldn't you say Mister Schnee?" The serpent girl asks

,

"Just don't get blood on my suit, it takes for ever to get blood out of white clothing" Frieza said

,

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Johnny shouted, "Droids! Kill them!" The robots activated and began starting up their weapons,

,

"Well, time to go to work" Yōgan said, pushing a button on the handle of the rifle, he swung the gun around as it began to transform into a blood red lance, to anyone from the Fate universe, it looks similar to the cursed spear once used by Cu Chulainn, Gàe Bolg (Spear of Mortal Pain/Death Spear), if one were to look closely, you would see that the blade and shaft had several glyphs carved onto it that glowed bright white.

,

"Let's go!" She shouted with a feral grin plastered on her face, she charged forward twirling the Death Spear rapidly

,

(Play Your Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring)

,

The first droid transformed its arms into rotating gatlings, but Yōgan proved to be faster as she brought her spear up into a diagonal slash, effectively destroying the droid, she turned on her feet and slashed at another that came up behind her and decapitated it and with a flick of the tail swatted the head away into another droid, taking both heads off. The droids began activating their blades and charged the black haired Six Winged Serpent girl.

,

Yōgan smirked as she deflected one of the droids' arm blades with the shaft of her spear. Quickly and effectively, she cut the offending droid's arm off then twirls her separate cut the droid's upper body off and kicks it at two other droids coming from the left while she began twisting around, effectively cutting five more droids in half until her spear came to a stop halfway in one droid and rips its upper torso off and rams it into another droid that came from behind, the two droids found themselves flung into the air, swerving around, Yōgan noticed there was quite a few still left.

,

Yōgan smirked again as she pressed another button on her spears shaft, the spear morphed into a combination of a spear and rifle, Yōgan pulled the trigger and shot a droid' head off of its shoulders, Using the recoil of the gun, she swung the blade in a perfect 180 degree slashing the droid in front of her, using her tail as a spring, Yōgan lunches into another droid and rams her tail into its chest destroying the droid in front of her and ramming the bottom of her spear into the one behind her.

,

Yōgan slowly turned around and noticed their still droids functional, suddenly six black feathered shoots out of her shihakusho that sends her clean into the air, and to everyone's shock, unleash a torrent of lava from her mouth, melting the last few androids before landing back on the ground

,

The warehouse was now graveyard silent, the rest of the droids were gone, a soft echo of footsteps reached Yōgan's heightened sense of hearing, Johnny walked forward carrying dual curved sword on his shoulders, he glared hatefully at Yōgan.

,

"Why? Why is a Faunus helping out the Schnee Dust Company? They've never done anything for us? I want to know why" He demanded, Yōgan had a bored look on her face.

,

"Wouldn't you like to know? I will tell you it's because I owe his daughter a debt for the kindness she as shown me, and I'd be damned if I don't pay it back because of a pitiful creature like yo stands in my way"

,

Frieza scoffed/huffed and Johnny wasn't satisfied, however, "You turn your back on the oppressions of our kind for the simple matter of a debt to be repaid?!"

,

"That's one reason," Yōgan said, "The other reason is because the White Fang is a shadow of its former self and I'll gladly take there side then a bunch of murders that makes Faunus look like a bunch of animals that are backed into a corner"

,

Johnny roared as he charged Yōgan, curved swords poised for the kill the girl,

,

Yōgan rolled her eyes as she charged as well, sparks flying as her spear was dragged across the concrete floor.

,

(Play Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off, Yōgan's theme song for this fanfic)

,

As the two drew nearer to each other, Yōgan's spear began glowing bright white. Johnny brought down one of his swords, but Yōgan slashed at it with her spear, resulting in a loud explosion rocking the area as the blades met and the energy in Yōgan's spear was release slightly.

,

Johnny growled as he threw his other sword in a downward sweep, only for Yōgan to completely deflect it with her tail, Johnny continued to use downward sweeps in an effort to hit Yōgan, but the serpent proved to be the faster of the two despite having a heavier and longer weapon.

,

Yōgan gritted her teeth as Johnny continued his onslaught, "Is this all you can do?" She asked, "Because I'm sure you can do better, I wanna fight I can enjoy!"

,

"You wanna fight?!" Johnny shouted, he changed tactics on Yōgan, he began to spin violently, Yōgan had to end his assault and turn to dodging and weaving,

.

At one point, Yōgan managed to leap high into the air, pulling Gàe Bolg back as it glowed with bright red with power. Johnny glared at the girl and attempted to jump towards her and javelin one of his swords at her, Yōgan looks to see the incoming goat Faunus,

.

'If this doesn't work, then I'm probably history' Yōgan thought, the energy engulfing her spear growing brighter and more intense by the second, "Well, here goes nothing..."

.

"GÀE BOLG!"

.

"FIRE!"

,

Right as Johnny lunched one of his swords at Yōgan, the Six Winged Serpent of Magma hurled Gàe Bolg at the goat Faunas, the power engulfing it making the lance resemble a missile of fiery energy, the cursed lance shot straight through Johnny' sword, destroying the sword, and struck Johnny himself head-on. Right as the spear hit Johnny, it detonated, causing an explosion large and powerful enough to wipe a city off the face of the earth, the ground erupted into a colossal fireball, completely obliterating everything in the surrounding area

,

When the explosion cleared, Yōgan landed back on the ground, Gàe Bolg returning to her hand, Yōgan planted her weapon in the ground and sighed, happy that this battle was finally over, turning her head to her back slightly she opened her wings and let Frieza Schnee fall out to the ground.

,

"I think I over did it" Yōgan said

,

Frieza scuffed, "You don't say, everything burned in fire thanks to that cursed spear of yours, I always wondered why you keep it"

,

Yōgan gave a cheeky grin, "This spear is part of me, I can't get rid of him, now come on we have to get you to your daughters performance"

,

"And how do you expect use to get their fast enough to make it?" Frieza asks

,

Yōgan smiles as she transforms into a giant black & red Six Winged Serpent, Yōgan turns to the Schnee with a cheeky grin, Frieza rolls his eyes and made his way to the Serpent and got on her back (with her aid of course) and the two set off.

,

Four silhouettes appeared and one was filled in with Yōgan, she had a devilish smirk on her face as she licks her finger very sexually, if one were to look behind her you would see a Six Winged Serpent behind her protectively, in Japanese, マグマ (Magma) is written at the bottom.


	3. Venomous Gorgon Trailer

Kobra was sort of bored, so far even after 3 hours of sitting on a train, he wasn't seeing any criminals attacking the train, he had snuck onto the train when it left the station at the Schnee Dust Company headquarters, Kobra didn't have to do much research on the Schnee Dust Company to learn about it, you could ask most people in the world and they could give you a basic run down of what the Schnee Dust Company.

,

Owned by the Schnee family, it was one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world of Remnant-

,

Well, that's what he knows so far, he really doesn't use dust himself since he relays on his venom and poison, then dust, sighing to himself, Kobra pulls out a 13MM Hellarms Pistols (Alucard's 'The Jackal') from his jacket and looks over it, making sure it was loaded, Kobra twitched and he looked towards the side of a red cliff, the trees having and dropping red leaves on the ground, Kobra was well hidden, and was sitting at the front of the train, but he could see two people sliding down the cliff and heading towards the train.

,

His snakelike eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses,

,

They were a man and a woman,

,

The man was tall, red haired, with the hair being short and spiked back, he had his face covered by a white 'Grimm' mask with red lines, and he had two curved back black horns, the man was wearing a red shirt underneath a black suit, with black pants and a sheathed sword. He had a red flower on his back, and a flowery design on his left shoulder, he was fair skinned, but the mask alone proved that, along with his horns, that he was a member of the Faunus White Fang group.

,

The woman, smaller, about 5'6" in height, with wavy and long black hair, which fell to about the middle of her back, she had olive pale skin, and she had slanted yellow eyes like a cat's eyes, she had a lean frame with, dare he saw it, an attractive rear end and good legs, (Kobra mentally slaps himself) she wasn't like Vipera or Jessica, she wasn't large or small, in the bust, but she was moderate. She had a cleaver on her back, that was serving as a sheath for her black sword as well, which had a gun on he handle? She wore a white top, didn't even go to her stomach, with a black scarf tightly wrapped around her neck. She had a black buttoned up vest around her middle section, stomach still showing. She wore white shorts, with a zipper on the front of each leg, she had long black, turned purple as they went down her legs, stockings and black boots.

,

She had a little black bow on top of her head, but if she was with a White Fang member, then she was both a Faunus and a member of the White Fang.

,

They jumped off the cliff, before they landed on top of the train, the male cut open an way to enter the train, before the two of them jumped inside of the train, Kobra looked towards some of the flatter Dust carriers, before he jumped on one of them. If they were looking for Dust, then they would need to come to him eventually to get to the Dust on this part of the train.

,

They would also need to get through the robots guarding the room they had landed in,

,

'That'll give me sometime to do stuff, and possibly fed Boa' Kobra thought as he remembered his pet King Cobra, heading back to the front, Kobra sees Boa curdled up sleeping soundly, removing his sunglasses, Kobra stares down his companions sleeping form and rubs her head gently, suddenly a loud explosion could be heard from behind,

,

POV change

,

Blake and Adam made their way through the droids and spider droids, but the two stop when they see an unknown dark clothed male person keeling next to a giant snake, petting it head gently, Blake notices his movements stops almost instantly as he slowly stands up straight, slowly turning around, Blake felt small amounts of fear rolling up inside as the teen in front looks at her with very snakelike eyes, she cringes slightly at the smell his body was giving off, its as if he bathed in poison for days on end.

,

"Adam Taurus... and... Blake Belladonna, welcome, allow me introduce myself, I am Marshal Kobra Venom, and I am sorry for the poisonous smell, it's something that I can't change" Kobra said with a bow, his voice sounded like it had British accent added to it, giving him the gentleman type personality, though personally his clothing makes him look like a butler.

,

Blake and Adam knew Kobra wasn't a push over, but he was also too young to be a Huntsman ether, he probably trained to be one, in Blake's opinion he was just waiting for something, possibly for one of them to move from the spot they were in, Adam had been readying himself, the boy smelled like a open wound filled to the brim with highly strong/dangerous poison or venom

,

(Play When Your Evil by Voltaire, Kobra's theme for this story)

,

Kobra suddenly rises his right arm, half of it turns into a purple gel, the smell caught the two Faunus attention, it was the smell of poison, Kobra swerves around and thrust his arm out,

,

"Cobra!" Kobra calls out as a large cobra made out of the gel shoots out and almost hits the two White Fang members, Adam jumps back while Blake switches palaces with one of her fire dust shadow clone, causing a small explosion, Kobra's arm turns back to normal and he looks around for the two Faunus that seemed to disappeared from his field of vision, reaching into his tailed coat, he pulls out a pair of Butterfly Knifes and spins around blocking a sword strike from Adam, looking in the reflection of the knife in his right hand Kobra could see Blake coming from behind, in one fell swoop, Kobra propelled himself into the air and made a 180 twist before landing on his feet.

,

'Looks like I'm going to need to steal Vipera's move' Kobra thought as he leaps into the air, Blake and Adam stopped to see Kobra's next move, the marshal's body produces a large amount of poison gel that takes the form of a cobra that was the same size and wide of his body.

,

"Leaping Fang!" Kobra yells as he shoots towards Adam, but the bull Faunas sidestepped away from Kobra's attack, causing him to hit the train platform sending poison gel all over the place, not letting up on his assault, Kobra takes one of the Butterfly Knifes and launches it at Adam, luck had to be on Adam's side as he was able to dogged the incoming knife that barely grazed his face, Kobra follows by taking the gel and forming a another cobra and launches at the duo, but a fire dust shadow clone from Blake stops Kobra in his tracks and send him flying back.

,

Slowly Kobra got back onto his feet and dusted himself off before addressing the two Faunus, "I must admit I didn't expect you two to have experience teamwork, for that I must apologize for what must come next" Kobra said with a concerning tone which Blake picked up on it, then the two gazed upon something that horrified the two Fauna to the core:

,

Kobra' hair had turn scaly and the seven ponytails had turned into seven cobras, Kobra's skin had also gained a snakelike look as he was covered with dark purple scales, from his mouth two long fangs could be seen poking out, from the wait down Kobra's legs had fused together and made a twenty seven foot long purple snake tail, Blake had read about creatures like this (probably a smut book), Kobra Venom was a Gorgon, the sudden smell of poison had returned again, but much stronger then before, Kobra places his sunglasses back on.

,

"Please don't hold this against me, I'm just doing what's must be done" Kobra said with a saddened tone, the seven large snake tendrils all curve around and hissed, almost their ready to strike,

,

"Wait!" Blake call out, which causes Kobra to turn to the her,

,

"Yes?"

,

"You said 'I'm just doing what's must be done', what did you mean?" Blake asks the Gorgon,

,

Kobra sighs "The Faunas community had hired me to capture the leader of the White Fang... ALVIE mind you, and after Johnny Vick and with the aid of some White Fang men to kidnap Frieza Schnee, this farce has gone on for far to long, so I'm giving you one last chance to surrender Adam Taurus or else" Kobra said darkly

,

Blake was quite shocked (so was Adam) to hear that the Faunus community would hire someone to hunt Adam down, and to bring him back alive, from what the two had learned about Kobra in such a short amount of time is that he is quite passive in nature and didn't want to fight, though sometime just came to Adam.

,

"You said White Fang men helped in kidnaping Frieza Schnee, if that's true then why Isn't any evidence about it?" Adam asks, a small smile appears on Kobra's face,

,

"Your quite correct Mr. Taurus, you see my team leader is somewhat a personal friend to his daughter, Weiss Schnee, and my leader was sent to find him and she did, from her report it stated that Johnny Vick along side five White Fang members and a two dozen droids held Frieza Schnee hostage, you won't be able to fine anything, theirs nothing but a smothering crater left" Kobra said

,

Blake and Adam looked to each other before turning back to the Gorgon in their way, Kobra currently had his body in a defensive position, Adam noticed that the end of Kobra's tail was a spiked tip, before the two could do anything, the smell of poison had returned, turning back to Kobra, they noticed his entire torso had became a gel like his arm had turned into, suddenly five large gel tendrils shot out of his body and takes the forms of five giant cobras (like Warden Magellan's Hydra mode, except Kobra has five instead of four and the shape of Cobra heads).

,

"Hydra!" Kobra calls out, all five cobra heads shots out towards the two, Blake and Adam kept their distance from Kobra by moving faster then the hydra heads can move, Kobra decides to focus mostly on Adam and send the heads towards him first, though was shocked when Adam sliced clean through his poison gel and reduce them to rose petals.

,

"Corrosive" Kobra said quietly, the gel went from purple to black, Blake had instinctively grabbed her nose, the poison Kobra had now decided to use sting her nose badly, and before she could do anything she felt herself being ensnarled by something, looking down she noticed that it was the large King Cobra that Kobra had been petting earlier, before she knew it she was being pulled away.

,

"Everyone deserves a second Miss Belladonna, and your journey has yet begun" Kobra said as he faces Adam,

,

"Blake!" Adam shouts as he made a beeline for Blake, but the sound of a gun being fired stops Adam, the bull Faunus stops and looks down to see a hole has been made, looking up Adam sees a gun in Kobra's hand, it was a 13MM pistol, then looks back down at the hole, it was a really big hole too.

,

'His gun made a hole that big!? And he's not even using dust!' Adam thought shocked at the power behind the gun his opponent was using, the sound of hissing caught his attention, and looks around, the black gel was eating away the train, and Adam now understand why he said corrosive, the poison that Kobra was releasing was separating the train cars by eating away the metal, turning back to the Gorgon, the 13MM pistol had transformed into a short sword and held it in his left hand while holding three Butterfly Knifes (in between his fingers) and shot towards the White Fang leader.

,

"Any last word before I eliminate you!" Kobra yells as he thrusts his hand (the one with the knives) at Adam,

,

"RRRAAAAGGGGHHH!" Adam roars as he brings his katana up to strike, the blades of both bull Faunas and Gorgon clashed creating a massive shockwave that destroyed the train car the two were standing on, from the sidelines Blake and Boa watched as their friend/owner disappeared in the shockwave.

,

"I hope their safe" Blake said as Boa nods

,

Meanwhile

,

Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy stood in his office with Glynda GoodWitch (with Qrow in the background) and watched the battle between the White Fang members, Ozpin was quite surprised at the young boy's abilities and transformation, much like Blake he had read about Gorgons and Hydras. Then came someone else that got his attention was Yōgan Stark, who was Kobra's team leader apparently, but what surprised them the most was when Kobra removed Blake and had dealt with Adam alone.

,

"Everyone deserves a second Miss Belladonna, and your journey has yet begun" Kobra said

,

"This kid is something else, right Oz?" Qrow asks

,

"He's definitely well skilled for someone so young" Glynda said

,

"Though he's a bit naive" Qrow countered

,

"I believe that Mr. Venom wants himself and Ms. Belladonna to come to Beacon Academy, why else would he send a video of himself battling?" Ozpin asks the two

,

"It dose explain why he let her go, and why he said everyone deserves a second chance" Glynda pointed out

,

"He said he was part of a team and we know that the team leader is really close to the Schnee family, and he is also a member, but what we don't know it how many of them there are" Qrow said

,

Ozpin turns back to the screen with his coffee cup in hand and looks closely at Kobra, he is something special

,

Three silhouettes appeared next to Yōgan and the second one was filled in with Kobra next to Yōgan, Kobra was currently in his Gorgon form with Boa (his snake) coiled around his body, in Japanese, 毒 (Venom) is written at the bottom.


	4. Sadistic Lamia Trailer

There's an intruder slithered through Beacon grounds at high dusk. It's silhouette moves quickly as a viper ready to strike, maybe because of the scarce light, closely resembles a large anaconda moving skillfully. Little by little, taking advantage of the many shadows to hide from wary eyes, it closes in to the main building, dodging both people and machines, getting here undetected is already a remarkable feat, now's when the real fun begins. Slowly rising towards a very specific window, it steals a peek inside. As expected, this entrance is overseen by an unavoidable camera, so there's simply no way to sneak in anymore.

,

After some rustling sounds, a thin laser projects some light over our intruder, revealing a red long coat with a hood and black snakes printed all over the coat, braided exotic red hair. It also makes the camera, and the window in front of it, explode unceremoniously.

,

A confident smile paints the face of the girl, here starts the real deal, with the destruction of the camera, the alarms have activated, she only has few minutes to do her deed before the big boss comes, cause some believable incident to cover it out, and get away before the place gets swarmed.

,

The first is easy. With the shards of glass still falling, she rushes in, flying straight into the building's heart, she only has to drop the multi-purpose hacking AI tool that she dubbed Anna close to the nearest terminal, it will take care of the rest by itself. Now for some convincing show… How about trying to break into the Headmaster's office?

,

The challenge makes another smile creep up her face,

,

As she enters the office the Headmaster's office the large gears in the room turned and gave off a loud sound of gears turning, the very sound irritated her to no end, it almost sounded like something the Fleet Admiral would have because the eerie silence would be annoying to some, the girl couldn't tell if the Headmaster was young or not, but just by looking him in the eyes, she could tell he was powerful, but to what degree?

,

"Hmmm what do we have here?" The Headmaster hummed to himself

,

"Headmaster Ozpin I presume?" The infiltrator asks

,

"You presume correct, may I ask who dares break into my Academy?" Ozpin asks

,

The infiltrator smiles darkly, her deep yellow snakelike eyes seemed to glow from underneath the hood, Ozpin takes note of this and grips his cane, "Vipera Sting is the name, I hear you are quite strong and I want to be the judge of that personality, so..." The Infiltrator slowly drops into a combat stance, suddenly, two hook weapons appeared in her hands (kinda like the Claws of Hades from God of War III) and launches them both at Ozpin, which hooks him by the shoulders and pulls him out of his seat and throws him into a wall.

,

(Play Headstrong by Trapt, Vipera's theme for this story)

,

"SO SHOW ME OLD MAN!" Vipera shouts as she shoots towards the Headmaster with her weapons she drawn, Ozpin instinctively brings his cane up to block the dual hook weapons, though it seems that Vipera planed for it and hooks her weapons onto the cane and try's to rip the cane out of his hands, instead, Ozpin harshly pulls Vipera and throws her clean out of one of the windows, thought Vipera throws one of her hooks with a energy chain attached and pulls Ozpin out as well.

,

In the courtyard

,

Both Vipera and Ozpin land in the courtyard (Vipera lands on her feet, Ozpin lands in a crouch position), Vipera thrust her left hand out and a energy kunai attached to a energy chain shot out at Ozpin, through he deflected the kunai, then twirls the cane to deflect a wave of energy kunai and shuriken being thrown at him, in a flash Vipera appears in front of Ozpin and lands a solid kick to the Headmasters stomach, sending him flying back into a wall.

,

"Come on Ozpin, at give me a challenge!" Vipera shouts as she creates a circle of energy swords around her and hurls them at Ozpin, but what Vipera didn't notice was the soft green glow from Ozpin's cane and in a instant, he destroys them with a swipe of his cane, in the mist of it all, he grabbed one of the swords and throws it back at Vipera, who in return destroys it with a mere backhand.

,

Vipera's grin grew in size and reviles a row of razor sharp teeth, "That's the more like it!" The sadistic girl shouts as she throws a large energy anaconda (around the same size of a Basilisk) at Ozpin, in return Ozpin merely blocks the large energy serpent with his cane, but it pushes him farther then he anticipated and was launched back into a wall again, but Vipera doesn't let up her assault by throwing a range of random things, from throwing knives to swords of different types to axes, spears, javelins, scythes, rakes, cars, vans, trucks, planes, animals, and in the mist of things Ozpin began to wonder what went on in this girls head to create such thing.

,

Vipera flash steps in front of Ozpin creates two energy Kukri in each hand and slashes at the Headmaster four times (across the chest) "Taste the serpents sting!" Dispelling both weapons, Vipera creates two large snakes around her arms and crossed them while she pinned Ozpin against the wall with ludicrous straight and was applying more pressure, "Can't get enough!?" Vipera shouts and she slams him to the ground with enough force to cause him to bounce, with a finisher, Vipera jumps and twists at a 180 degree while creating a large energy snake in her wake, "Die fool!" Vipera shouts as she kicks Ozpin through a wall, sending him into the cafeteria.

,

"Is this all the Great and Powerful Ozpin have to show, but you do have my respect for surviving for so long old man heheheAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH!" Vipera said has she began to laugh crazily

,

Meanwhile

,

"She's getting way too much into this" Qrow said as he watches Vipera battle against Ozpin, he can all ready see Glynda being pissed off at the destruction that has been caused to the academy,

,

"I am sorry for my teammates brash and violent actions Mr. Branwen, she doesn't like serving or working under people who are weak, so in short this is the proving ground for Ozpin to see if he is strong enough in Captain Sting eyes" An unknown voice said, stepping out of the shadows was Kobra Venom,

,

"I hope your right kid" Qrow said looking back at the battle below

,

With the two combatants

,

(Play Louder Than Words by Les Friction)

,

"Ouroboros!" Vipera shouts as she launches two spiked chains at Ozpin, who in return destroys them with the swipe of his cane and rushes forward, instinctively, Vipera creates two dual shields on both of her forearms and blocked the incoming strikes from Ozpin, as Vipera continued to block she began to look around for a way back outside, to her left she sees the hole she had made earlier, in a bright flash, Vipera had transformed into her anaconda form and slithers outside again.

,

'I need to change tactics' Vipera thought as she returns to her human form, though she noticed that Ozpin wasn't outside too, reaching into her coat she pulls out a pair of Butterfly Knives and got into a low crouching stance, Vipera then downs out the sound around her and listens very closely to the environment.

,

*Kink*

,

At the sound of a pebble moving, Vipera creates a Glaive and swung it to her left, it clashes with Ozpin's cane, creating a small shockwave from the force of the strike, suddenly, Vipera legs transforms into a twenty four foot long black and red snake tail and ensnares Ozpin, the tail begins to coil around the Headmaster up to the his waist, a sickening smile spreads across Vipera's face as she lifts Ozpin and slams him to the ground.

,

"What's wrong Oz? Can't do much? I thought the Great and Powerful Ozpin of Beacon Academy was better then this, I guess I was wro-" Right in the middle of her rant, Ozpin had struck her clean in the face, forcing her to release him from her coils, for Vipera, Ozpin had struck her clean into her left eye, which temporally blinded her, with her still functioning right eye, Vipera glares hatful at the Headmaster.

,

"That's tears it" Vipera hisses venomously, creating a twenty foot long whip and with the flick of the wrist, Vipera entangles the Headmaster in a blood red binding, a large red portal had opens right under Vipera, "I call upon thee world eater, open thie dawn and consume my enemies, **RAGNAROK**!" From the portal five Basilisk sized snakes shot out, the snakes twist and turned in till they were pointed at Ozpin, snarling all five snakes launches at the Headmaster.

,

Back with Qrow and Kobra

,

"Yea she's pissed" Qrow said

,

Kobra sighs, "You think anyone saw this?" The Gorgon asks

,

"Yep"

,

"Captain going to be pissed"

,

*BOOM!*

,

"COME OUT COWARD!" A very pissed off Vipera shouted, the dust cloud at blocked her field of vision, Ozpin somehow managed to break free of his binds and jumped out of the way of her snakes, the sadistic Lamia swerving around back n forth to find the Headmaster, suddenly out of nowhere a rock hits her in the back of the head, Vipera's eyes slowly began to glow bright red.

,

" _ **RRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!"

,

*BOOM!*

,

Well, she obviously wasn't up to the challenge, sitting now in a well lighted room with only two chairs and a desk, glares hatefully at the Headmaster with her still functional right eye, her hood was pulled back to revile Vipera's pale sharply rounded face to Ozpin.

,

"Captain Vipera Sting" The name, spoken in a calm tone, finally breaks the silence, making her fix her yellow eyes on the man- "Orphan since the age of 6, runaway from her foster family at 9 with younger brother, there your tracks vanish, you are officially still missing, but the authorities assume you're either dead or fodder, and yet here you are, years later. Sneaking into my academy, destroying private property, creating false records in our database, trying to get into my office, attacking me… What am I supposed to do with you?"

,

"Dunno, gimme a medal Oz?" Her eyes sparkle with glee, far from embarrassing her, enumerating her deeds only fuels her bloodlust to kill him, "Ya gotta admit I did a friggin' good job ne!"

,

This time the headmaster doesn't answer, he just stands there, casually sipping from his mug, while looking at her over his sunglasses. It finally gets on her nerves, and she asks:

,

"Well? What happens now?"

,

"Nothing, given your… special circumstances, you'll be treated as a guest until the school year begins, then you'll be assigned a team and a room, like everyone else"

.

"What?"

,

"Didn't you want a medal? You got my attention, but you'll need to try harder to get my praise"

,

Despite her mangled crimson hair covering most of her face, a large sadistic smile spreads across her face,

,

'Mission accomplished' Vipera thought

,

Two silhouettes appeared next to Yōgan and Kobra, the third one was filled in with Vipera next to Kobra, Vipera was currently in her Lamia form with two large energy snakes swerving around her protectively, in Japanese エネルギーラミア (Energy Lamia) written at the bottom


	5. Echidna's Tremor Trailer

Echidna's Tremor Trailer

.

"Look at all the flowers, mommy!" Izuki cheered as the seven year old faunus ran into the flowerbed in a small clearing in the forest near their village. Izuki Uzuki had short snowy white hair and red eyes. Like most faunus she had a clear visible animal like trait- she had fox ears that flopped down and covered her more human ones and a white fox tail with a black tip.

,

"Don't run off too far, Izuki, we're just gathering some tree sap and then we'll be going back home, okay? I don't want you to be gobbled up by a Grimm," Izuki's mother, Clare, shouted to her baby girl. May had the same white hair as her daughter, though hers was much longer, and instead of having fox ears, Clare had rabbit ears growing out of her head.

,

"I wouldn't worry too much, dear," Shepherd said to his wife, "we've never had any Grimm attacks in this area before, so it should be safe, and besides, I think the Grimm would just get sick from our little Izuki's positive attitude" Shepherd had naturally wild gray hair and dark eyes to go with his own pair of fox ears that stuck straight up on his head.

,

Izuki had moved along to the edge of the clearing before she stopped and screamed, shocking both parents and sending them running towards their baby girl. Izuki was running as fast as she could, but a Beowolf was sprinting after her.

,

A fifteen foot tall black creature with a wolf-like head and long monkey-like arms tipped in white claws, the white mask-like shell that covered its face showed no hint of true life. Shepherd and Clare were horrified as they pulled out guns, but they were no Huntsmen, and they didn't know how to fight Grimm.

,

Izuki stumbled and fell to the ground in her haste to get away from the monster. The Grimm took it's chance and leaped at the girl. Izuki screamed, "Help me!"

,

There was a loud yelp and the world went still, Izuki turned back towards the Grimm to find a human woman standing between her and the Grimm, she looked around mid twenties, with snowy white hair with blood red vertical stripes and tips. Her body was covered in cuts and burns that seemed to give off a red glow, her fist had went right into the Grimm's body and had skewered the Beowolf straight through its throat.

,

The woman pushed the Grimm to the side, pulling out her fist in the process, the Grimm's body quickly started to fall apart and evaporate, "Are you alright?" The woman asked, turning to Izuki. The little faunus girl was stunned, she had never seen a human before and she had always heard bad things about them, and yet one had appeared out of nowhere and saved her. She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the woman's own bright orange eyes.

,

"That's... good..." The woman muttered, collapsing to one knee, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were unfocused, but she pulled himself up and walked off towards a large pine tree, where she leaned against the bark and closed his eyes.

,

Shepherd grabbed Izuki's hand, "Izuki dear, we have to go back to the village right now," The father said urgently

,

"But what about the woman?" Izuki asked as her father pulled her away

,

"She's human, Izuki, human's aren't allowed in the village, leave her," Clare said she gathered their things, "Grimm like that one live in packs, we need to hurry back to the village immediately and warn the elder"

,

"No! We can't just leave her here!" Izuki shouted and tried to pull away from her father but she was quickly dragged away, as she left the clearing she could see the woman watching her with a sad smile on her face as she waved goodbye.

,

Sometime later

,

Doctor Jessica Williams was actually pretty calm given everything that had happened, she was leaning up against the same tree she'd been leaning against when the odd foxjin girl had left with her parents, and was looking up at the night sky. The moon was broken; as if someone had blown half of it outwards from the inside.

,

"Those idiots in the government where never good when it came to their own military power" Jessica mumbled to herself, she couldn't say that she was thrilled about having been sent to another world, one that seemed to have its own monster population and ungrateful people with animal parts, with no understanding of how to get back or find her teammates, but he wasn't all that upset about it either.

,

After all, she had been injured to the point where she should have been dead, the only thing that saved her was dumb luck and the fact that no one could aim a gun to save their lives at him, hell, even an stormtrooper had better aim!

,

So for now she was mainly focused on trying to heal her wounds - a process that drained her energy reserves and bored her to hot tears, In truth the only thing that was really annoying to her was how ugly the broken moon made the otherwise perfect night sky look.

,

Noticing a quiet rustling sound in some bushes on the other side of the field, Jessica focused her perception on the area and noticed a small soul, the soul of a normal creature. It wasn't one of the monster; those, she quickly noticed, lacked a soul, she'd killed a few of them that tried to pass her in the direction that the small family had gone earlier, they never seemed to attack Jessica herself though, they circled around her as if contemplating it, but they always tried to move on. Jessica didn't know if they were just uninterested in her, or if they somehow felt like she was out of their league, even in her injured state.

,

But the movement in the bushes continued and a small being came out, Jessica looked at it and her natural night vision flickered the creature into focus, it was the girl! The one that she had saved from one of the monsters earlier, the first monster he had killed and had started his trend of killing them. After all, not having a soul wasn't a good enough reason to kill something, but, if their kind attacked children on sight, then that was a perfectly good reason.

,

The fox girl moved slowly towards Jessica, seemingly prepared to bolt like the fox she was at the first sign of trouble, "Ms. Human Girl Person, are you still alive?" She whispered

,

Jessica jiggled at the unusual name the fox girl had given her, causing her to jump before Jessica responded, "I'm still a live child, but shouldn't you be in bed? It's too late for a girl your age to be out and roundabout"

,

"I... I just wanted to make sure you were alright," The girl said before revealing some bandages and a couple apples, "I brought you some bandages for your scratches, and some food, if you're hungry."

,

Jessica smiled, "Thank you," she said as she picked up one of the apples, it was much better than Jessica had hoped for, it was better then eating those monsters, probably leave a bad taste in her mouth.

,

The fox girl was staring at Jessica. "Are you really human?" She asked, sounding curious, "The adults in my village always told me that humans were cruel and selfish people who would hurt me for being a faunus, but you don't seem that way at all"

,

Jessica paused and thought about it for a moment. "They aren't exactly right, but they aren't wrong either," Jessica said, confusing the fox girl a little, "It's true that there are some bad humans out there that do mean things to people who are different than them, but there are also humans that don't care about things like what you are and would be your friend regardless"

,

"How can they be both?" The fox girl asked

,

"Well... do you have dogs in your village?" Jessica asked

,

"No, but we have cats" The fox girl offered

,

"Ok then, you know how some cats are really tame and will let you pet them and hold them, but some try to scratch you if you get too close?" Jessica asked, and the fox girl nodded, "Humans are the same way: some are nice and some aren't, and some will be mean at first but then warm up to you, I bet there area few... faunus that are the same way" Jessica said using the word that she had heard the fox girl use to describe herself.

,

"Oh, I think I get it," The fox girl said, smiling, then she noticed a shiny object at Jessica's side, Jessica followed her gaze down to the weapon he had built during his time here on Remnant, it looked to be a standard bisento shaft made from white and red metals with a snakes head guard at top of the hilt that meets the blade, it was a bisento made for Jessica and Jessica alone.

,

Jessica picked up the bisento, holding it loosely by the snake head guard and held the handle out for the fox girl, "You want to see it?" She asked, Izuki nodded slowly, "Alright, just be careful, it's pretty sharp on the guard"

,

She reached out and gasped as her fingers wrapped around handle.

,

"You made this?" The fox girl asked

,

Jessica smiled slightly, "Kinda, I remade the shaft and added the cloth, the blade is made from something special, hey want to see something cool?"

,

The girl looked at Jessica for the cool thing to happen, Jessica stands up with six apples in hand and lunches them in the air...

,

*SWISH!*

*SWISH!*

*SWISH!*

*SWISH!*

,

And sliced them into evenly divided pieces, all the pieces landed on the large bisento blade into a perfectly shaped pyramid,

,

"Wow, is that..."

,

She tried, but the words got lost as she walked forward and grabbed one, shivering at the cold between her fingers, "I didn't know humans could do at"

,

Jessica chuckled, "Most can't, I'm a very special kind of person," Jessica said, "So what's your name kid? I can't thank you properly if I don't know your name"

,

The little girl grinned widely, "I'm Izuki, Izuki Uzuki"

,

"Izuki, huh? Well Izuki, I'm Jessica Williams, thanks for the food," She thanked her, smiling.

,

"Jessica Williams?" Izuki asked, confused, "That's a weird name" Jessica was a little surprised that the girl found her name weird.

,

"Your not the first to say that kit, but you can ether call me Jessica or Echidna" Raven said

,

"Can I really?" Izuki asked

,

"Go ahead, almost everyone does" Jessica shrugged as she finished the last of the apples, "But you really should be going back home, maybe I'll see you tomorrow"

,

"Yeah!" Izuki cheered, grinning, then she remembered that her village was moving,

,

"But my village is moving tomorrow to get away from the Grimm," She mumbled

,

"Well, I guess I'll just have to visit you before you leave then," Jessica said before getting up from the tree, "Come on, I'll take you home right now, it isn't safe for someone as young as you are to be running around alone"

,

"Are you really okay to be moving?" Izuki asked, surprised that Jessica was moving

,

"I'm fine, those apples you brought really did the trick," Jessica grinned, "Come on, we can talk on the way"

,

Jessica walked alongside Izuki towards Izuki's village, Izuki asked a lot of questions, but Jessica's answers only confused her, she had never even imagined half of the things that Jessica had told her. Most of them seemed like something out of a fairy tale to her, except that the endings didn't seem very happy.

,

"We're getting close to my village now," Izuki said happily, but then halted in her tracks with her fox ears twitching.

,

"What's the matter?" Jessica asked the little faunus

,

"I hear something..." Izuki whispered

,

There was movement in a bush to their right and a large black boar with a white mask-like plate over its face came barreling out of the bushes and straight at Izuki, who fell back in shock. But before the boar-like Grimm could reach her, Jessica grabbed Izuki and pulled her out of the Grimm's path before taking the bisento and sliding it into the eye hole of the Grimm's mask.

,

The Grimm squealed and turned to the pair, it hesitated for a moment, as if confused, before changing again, it started to roll, trying to run the two over, but as they moved to the side its back quills became stuck in a tree. Jessica drove the bisento into its stomach and after another squeal of pain, the boar disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

,

"Are you alright, Izuki?" Jessica asked the little fox girl as he quickly looked over her for injuries, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for other attackers. Yet again the Grimm creatures didn't seem to target her, they were more interested in the little girl.

,

"I'm alright" Izuki said a little shaken, "But... they're so close to the village. And I can still hear it... I can still hear something smashing things. Mommy, Daddy!" Izuki screamed and bolted towards her village.

,

"Izuki wait, don't go alone!" Jessica shouted, running after the girl as fast as she could

,

Izuki burst into the clearing that had been made for the small village and her heart sank into her heels, dozens of Grimm were destroying the village, jumping on roofs, ripping off doors and smashing windows. That is, the ones that didn't have their teeth buried inside a dead faunus.

,

Izuki nearly gagged, but instead ran straight past them in the hope that she would find her own house untouched in all the carnage. The Grimm were too distracted in their fit of destruction to even notice the girl as she moved past them. If Izuki had taken even a moment to think, she might have noticed that she couldn't hear any cries of resistance.

,

She reached her house and a whole wall had been smashed in. She went into the house and saw her mother and father... underneath two large bear-like Grimm.

,

"Mommy, Daddy!" She cried out, not thinking about her own safety, the Grimm's heads shot up and they turned to face the little girl, blood dripped from their mouths as they moved towards her.

,

A bisento flew through the air and buried itself in the throats of Ursas, turning them to a cloud of smoke in seconds.

,

"Izuki!" Jessica shouted as she moved to the girl's side, "Izuki are you alright?"

,

The fox girl didn't respond, Jessica followed her eyes to the lifeless bodies of Izuki's parents, torn completely open.

,

Izuki fell to her knees by her parents and sobbed, Jessica standing behind her, unsure of how to could help, but the sounds of movement brought her back to reality. What seemed like every Grimm in the entire village was circling the house. A giant snake, two huge scorpions, a massive bird and nearly three dozen wolves had been drawn in by the despair in the cries of the innocent girl.

,

(Play Game On by Waka Flocka Flame, Jessica's theme for the story)

,

Five of the wolves rushed forward, wanting to be the first ones to get to the small child whose despair had caught their attention, but as they got closer, a shockwave of tremor blasted them all back, killing them in the process. Izuki looked up as the bodies of the Grimm started to fade.

,

It wasn't until she wiped the tears out of her eyes that she noticed the bright light coming from behind her. She turned around to see Jessica standing over her, Jessica's fist was thrusted outward and the air seemed to crack itself against the force of Jessica.

,

"Echidna?" Izuki whispered, amazed at the Echidna

,

"I told you Izuki, I'm a special kind of person," Jessica said, glancing down at her

,

"Take all the time you need to grieve I won't let them reach you"

,

Then the ground shook beneath them as what looked like a sixty foot tall mammoth Grimm came into view of the house.

,

"The world can never go easy on me, can it," Jessica grumbled before getting to work on the small army around them

,

Jessica had placed the fox girl inside a house to guard Izuki from the smaller Grimm while she focused her attacks on the bigger ones, the snake tried to push past her towards the girl but a strong kick to the head quickly got its attention, the snake was fast and Jessica had a hard time dodging its lunges, but after a few attempts she got a clean shot on one of its eyes, causing the creature to reel back in pain long enough for him to get a strong blast in on the bottom of its neck that burnt a hole in its spine, killing the snake.

,

Next was one of the scorpions, they seemed to have realized that Jessica was a threat to them and that they needed to take her down first, they had yet to realize that they should have just turned and ran. With the aid of her bisento, Jessica flew up into the air to get away from the claws and tails before raining down rock shards on them, but their harder shells seemed to resist being blasted so easily.

,

"Stubborn, huh I have to bring out the big guns," Jessica grumbled as she grabbed one of the scorpion's tails and ripped it completely off, but before she could finish the job the bird dove at her and she had to dive to the side to avoid being eaten. Jessica glared at the bird as it came back around, Jessica waited for the bird to get close enough for an counter attack.

,

Jessica grinned before decided to spice things up and lifted her right arm. A clear orb glowed around it as she threw the punch: demonstrating her power. The trees began to uproot themselves, the ground splitting open. All the while Jessica had a sweet smile on her face. The shockwave was powerful enough to reduce the Grimm to a bunch of large feathers

,

But Jessica had taken too long: the Goliath had arrived, crushing the injured, bus sizes scorpion underneath its foot.

,

"Dang, it's even bigger up close," Jessica remarked, wide eyed, "But you shall not pass!"

,

Jessica unlashed her new move, stabbing her bisento into the ground then brought both her hands up grasp the air, with a mighty tug, the very ground began to tilt, the ground began to split open in till a large crater had appeared, the smaller Grimm were reduced to smoke instantly and the remaining scorpion was blasted away, falling into pieces as it went. The Goliath tried to stand its ground, but the shockwave was slowly peeling away the shell over its head.

,

But Jessica couldn't keep up the attack for long, not while bring Izuki into the crossfire from the other side, her tremor down died before the Goliath was destroyed. The Goliath seemed to understand that Jessica was weakened by her own attack and started to push forward again.

,

Gazing back at the Goliath, Jessica instantly went for her bisento, with the weapon in hand, a clear glow appears around the blade, the air around Jessica seemed grow dense and thicker, making it hard to breath,

,

" ** _RRRRAAASSGGGGHHHH!"_**

,

Jessica swings her bisento with all her strength, releasing a quick-moving ball of the tremor directly towards the surviving Grimm. Anything in its vicinity was simply reduced to rubble as it surrounded Goliath. If Jessica had been looking closely she would have noticed the Goliath eyes widened as the tremor exploded around it. The aftershock had resulted in the destruction of several miles of land.

,

Jessica see all the Grimm dead and nods at her handy work, swerving around, Jessica returns to Izuki, "You alright Izuki?" She asked, kneeling down in front of the girl,

,

She pointed up at Jessica, "Your ears..."

,

Jessica blinked in confusion before reaching up to the side of her head, her eyes widened as she felt two pointed ears that had definitely not been there before, she also felt something waving about behind her and looked back to see a long, white and red snake tail. The only think she could think was, 'Huh!?'

,

(Later)

,

Ozpin could only sigh as he sat in the transport jetcopter that was moving towards the origins of the mysterious, massive power surge which had come and gone just days before. He had been very insistent on being among the group sent to check the area, since it had previously been home to a small band of faunus that had been too afraid to return to the cities after the end of the war.

,

He wanted to be part of any effort that would help those people in case there was a disaster, in hopes that it would help them come to terms with the passage of time and accept safe haven inside of the city walls. But unfortunately, he was not the one in charge. And it was set to be a military operation, not a relief effort.

,

The headmaster of Beacon Academy took a long sip from his coffee mug, he may have been getting along in years, but he was still a very strong presence, whether on a battle field, or at his school. He stood at an impressing height of six feet six inches, and his calm expression behind his spectacles and wild gray hair gave him the look of experience that one would expect of a man like him. And yet he was losing the respect of the Council due to his insistence that a time of peace should be used to enjoy peace and show how foolish war was, but the Council could only understand war and conflict, actions that only created more enemies.

,

"You aren't still sore that the Council picked me to lead the search, are you Oz?" Ozpin looked up to see an old student of his, Ironwood, standing over him.

,

"That they picked you? No, it's good experience for you General, the military force that you decided to take with you... that troubles me," Ozpin said, taking another swig from his coffee. James Ironwood was just as tall as Ozpin himself, with a military poster-boy look about him, his black and gray hair was well groomed and he was in a sharp, white military uniform. Just above his right eyebrow was a small piece of metal from his days as a soldier.

,

"Oz, we might be dealing with a new weapon, we can't go in unprepared, you know that these faunus could be working with the White Fang," Ironwood said, looking at his old friend.

,

"Or they could just be scared and innocent bystanders in whatever has happened, and we're only going to reinforce the fears they have about human kind only wishing to imprison them. You could have at least considered bringing one of our faunus Huntsmen as an messenger to try and find out what's going on," Ozpin replied, disappointed at Ironwood's stern look, "We are at peace General, shows of military might will only scare people."

,

"So you would rather we go in blind and accept the consequences!" Ironwood asked angrily

,

"I didn't say that," Ozpin said with a sigh, "I am just saying that discretion is the best policy. And I don't think that we are searching for a weapon, I can't image a group of misguided terrorist like the White Fang could produce a weapon that could generate energy on the scale that our sensors detected"

,

Ironwood and Ozpin sneered at each other for several moments before a voice over the speakers interrupted them, "General Ironwood, sir, we will have visual of the site shortly"

,

"Bring it up on the monitors," Ironwood instructed. But when the images came to them he almost wished he hadn't seen them, "My god"

,

"The village has been destroyed," Ozpin said drily, "We were too late," more than half of the building had been smashed to the ground, clear signs of a Grimm attack.

,

"We need to search for survivors"

,

"Right," Ironwood said, pressing a button for the intercom, "Send in the Atlesian Knights, the 200 models, see if we can't gather up any of the witnesses"

,

Ozpin's eyes nearly bugged out, "James, you can't be serious!" He said losing all pretense of respect in his disbelief, "Whoever has just survived this will be terrified, you can't send your heartless machines down there!"

,

"Would you prefer I send my living, breathing men down there to risk their lives?" Ironwood countered, "I'm sure you would have sent a few of your children down there to try to sort things out."

,

"Yes I would, because this situation requires thinking, feeling, people. These military drones are not like that Penny girl you're so proud of, They don't have souls, they don't even look all that human," Ozpin said, desperate for his old student to show some sense, "Please, I will go alone if I have to, just don't send in the bots"

,

"Oz... this is my operation," Ironwood said before giving the signal to continue the launch of the androids. The pod doors on the outside of the ship opened and a dozen white armored androids dropped from zip-lines down to the earth, "Don't worry Oz, You can calm everyone down once we've made sure that there is nothing dangerous down there"

,

The bots pulled out their guns and began to move through the village with caution, Ozpin and Ironwood observed their progress on monitor's that displayed the first person view from the androids' cameras "Something is missing here," Ozpin said after a few moments.

,

"What?" Ironwood asked, not understanding, "It looked just like any destroyed village"

,

"Yes, but where are the bodies? The Grimm are never this thorough, we should at least see some bones," Ozpin said, "There are patches of blood, but the bodies are gone"

,

Ironwood noticed what he was saying, "So there must be survivors to bury the dead," He reasoned, As if on cue, the androids stumbled across a few fresh, if poorly made, graves. They were arranged in three rows of twelve with crosses made out of bound twigs marking each of them. In front of them all was a large slab rock with four words burned into it: "May They Know Peace".

,

"We need to evacuate any survivors before more Grimm come," Ozpin said, knowing full well how the despair of those who grieve for the dead attracted the Grimm.

,

"Agreed, but I do wonder how anyone in a simple village like this survived an attack from the Grimm," Ironwood said as the androids were directed to move on, But as the bots reached the village square they were greeted by quite a sight.

,

"What on earth..?" Ironwood said, shocked at the sight

,

There was a wide cone of destruction in the middle of the area, and in the center of it was the body of a Goliath, still dissolving after being heavily damaged by something or someone,

,

"A Goliath! Something out there took down a Goliath!" Ironwood shouted, more than a little shocked, the Goliaths were the powerhouses of the Grimm world, having lived for hundreds of years. Most fully trained Huntsmen and Huntresses wouldn't risk a confrontation with one if they could help it.

,

"Indeed, I wonder what happened," Ozpin said, more curious than scared

,

The sound of a bucket falling against the ground caught the androids' sensors and their heads and guns turned to see a small faunus girl, only around seven years of age, standing with terrified eyes at the mobile unit. She had dropped a bucket of water at the sight of the droids, she turned and began to run.

,

"Follow the girl, she'll probably lead you to the other survivors," Ironwood said sternly

,

"It would probably have gone better if we had living people down there," Ozpin grumbled, "Poor thing is terrified."

,

"Echidna! Echidna help!" The girl was screaming

,

"Is she calling for the others?" Ironwood said, confused, then a second voice yelled out from the same sides

,

"Tremor!"

,

Five of the monitors died, messages of lost signal flared up on the screen, "What?" Three of the bots turned to see five of the androids on the ground, cut to pieces, A bright flash of clear light appeared on some of the screens before those too died, their droids laying on the ground with holes through their heads.

,

The dozen androids were picked off one by one until only one remained, it was turning about rapidly, its gun raised, trying to find the attacker, suddenly it had its legs pulled out from under it and a image of the sky was all it could see, until a black gloved hand brought down a fist into the camera. The only thing that the General and Huntsman would see of the individual that took out their droids.

,

"Well that was certainly interesting," Ozpin said, doing his best to keep a cheeky smile off of his face

,

"Interesting? There is a hostile force down there that took down a dozen of my state of the art Atlesian Knights, and all you can say is that it's interesting!?" Ironwood yelled

,

Ozpin couldn't help but to roll his eyes, it was like watching one of his less mature students throwing a hissy-fit about a smudge on their brand new spear.

,

"Saying that it's a hostile force might be going a bit far don't you think? Whoever it was heard the girl's cries for help and came and took down what he saw as a threat to an innocent child's safety," Ozpin said, getting up and pouring himself another cup of coffee, "But I do think that I would like to meet this man."

,

"Where are you going?" Ironwood asked as Ozpin walked to the back of their transport and pulled an emergency evacuation lever that caused a door to pop off.

,

"We tried things your way, now it's my turn," Ozpin said, his trusted cane in hand. "I'll contact you when I'm done," He finished before stepping out of the jetcopter, ignoring the General's shouts of outrage.

,

Ozpin cleared his landing without a problem, not even spilling a single drop of his coffee, he then proceeded in no hurry towards where he knew the living people to be. It was another reason that sending in a Huntsman in training made the most sense. Huntsmen could sense the aura produced by souls, a skill that Ozpin put a lot of weight on in his school, it was invaluable when performing rescue missions.

,

As he passed the slowly decaying corpse of the Goliath, the ground around it was destroyed, almost as if a massive battle had taken place here and the Grimm lost badly. Who or what could possibly do this? No ordinary Huntsman or Huntress could do this.

,

"It would have taken a lot of highly refined dust to make do this," Ozpin mused, "I'll need to get a sample of this before I leave," He said before checking on the droids, he found the final droid to be destroyed, a fist imprint on its head. And oddly as Ozpin unexpectedly found, it a rock spike. Ozpin took the spike and placed it in a small case that he had in his pocket.

,

Ozpin then walked towards one of the many ruined house, the only one that had any signs of being under repair, he could sense what felt like two souls inside, he lifted a hand and knocked on the door three times.

,

After a few moments the door opened and Ozpin was in for another surprise, Standing in front of him was what looked like a normal Faunus woman, about 18 or 19 years old with mix white and red hair and astonishingly bright snakelike orange eyes. She was holding herself in a defensive manner, one foot slightly forward, shoulder back, body slightly angled, as if she wanted Ozpin to know that she was ready for a fight if Ozpin made any move.

,

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, suspicious but not altogether cold.

,

"Yes, I'm Professor Ozpin; I'm with a group that was looking for survivors," Ozpin said. It was the truth, if not the whole truth. Ozpin took note of the bisento in the woman's hand, halfway hidden behind her. The woman just looked confused.

,

"You're a professor?" She asked raising an eyebrow, she had to look up to see Ozpin face,

,

"Well, actually I'm a Headmaster." He said, a small smile playing his lips, he was amazed by the woman's aura, he had believed that there was a Huntress in the house at first, but now he could see that there were only the two, and that the woman was producing as much aura as a veteran Huntsmen would have "I assume that you're the one that destroyed the those androids?" Ozpin asked,

,

"You could say that," The woman said, tensing up a bit at the mention of the bots

,

"I must thank you then, I'm hoping that this will teach one of my former students the importance of diplomacy before sending in armed robots," Ozpin said, shaking his head, "And you did a very impressive job,"

,

"Why were you here again?" the woman asked

,

"Well, I was hoping to convince the survivors of the village to take up shelter inside of the city walls where they would be safe from the Grimm, but it seems like it's too late" Ozpin said sadly looking about the destroyed village, "They died not even knowing that the war had been over for almost a century"

,

"Echidna?" a small voice asked curiously, behind the woman was the little faunus girl that had been running from the robots.

,

The woman backed away from Ozpin and put the bisento down, Ozpin didn't know if that was simply a test to see how she would react or an actual show of faith, but it was a step in the right direction. "Don't worry, Izuki, It's safe" She said ruffling the little girl's hair.

,

"Echidna? Is that your name?" Ozpin asked the Woman

,

"No, my name's Jessica, Jessica Williams," He said, looking towards the Headmaster. Ozpin momentarily thought about how Jessica Williams was an odd name especially for a Faunus. "So you're going to be taking us to this city, then?"

,

"Vale is one of the four safest places in Remnant," Ozpin said simply, "But I'm afraid that it might not be the nicest place to grow up for orphaned faunus children" Izuki hugged herself to Echidna's leg. "But I do have another offer for you, how would you both like to stay at my school? I think that you have potential to become a great Huntsman," Ozpin asked with a smile.

,

Echidna was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke again. "We were just about to eat; maybe we should discuss this over a meal," she said, leading Ozpin to a kitchen area. There, Ozpin explained everything about Huntsman and Huntresses, and Jessica agreed to go with him as long as she could remain with Izuki, who she seemed to have adopted as a younger sister (or daughter) after her parents' deaths.

,

At the end of it all Ozpin couldn't help but smile, not only did he just gain a promising student... but he also had one more thing that he could rub in Ironwood's face.

,

'It seems I'm in now' Jessica thought as she finally finished the second faze of her teams plan

,

The final silhouette appeared next to Yōgan, Kobra, and Vipera, the fourth and final one was filled in with Jessica next to Vipera, Jessica was currently in her hybrid form with her bisento in hand, the background appeared to be covered in glowing blue cracks, in Japanese 振戦エキドナ (Tremor Echidna) written at the bottom


End file.
